


Kaleidoscope

by HamHamHeaven



Series: Greyscale [6]
Category: Der Zibet (Band), Jrock, Kaya (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Colorblind Soulmate AU, Domestic Fluff, MTF Transgender Character, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: Issay returns home after a long, hard week to find what (who) he needs most waiting for him.





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> What a day.  What a week! 

The sort of day and week spent jumping from one crisis to another and accomplishing absolutely nothing productive.  The path from the front door to the home office lies strewn with proof enough that the weekend hasn’t arrived nearly as soon as it was wanted:  shoes kicked haphazardly into a corner, suit jacket abandoned over the banister, overstuffed briefcase propped wearily against the wall.

A stick of incense is lit, the turntable is fitted with a favourite vinyl, and the necktie is loosened.  Issay eases himself down into his favourite leather chair and takes a long, slow sip of the amber fluid in his highball.  He knows drinking isn’t the healthiest coping mechanism for dealing with stress, but there are moments – like now – that he just can’t find a reason _not_ to indulge in a bit of liquid ‘I no longer care’. 

He takes another mouthful, savouring the way the alcohol burns his tongue.

A warm pair of hands drop to his shoulders and begin massaging gently.  He lets out a groan of relief and sets the drink aside, eyes drifting closed to allow better focus on the feeling.

“My darling girl, how is it you always know just exactly what I need most?”

Light, musical laughter bubbles up gaily behind him.

“It hardly takes a genius, my love,” his masseuse answers.  “The tension in your posture is apparent from the doorway.  Besides, ‘what you need most’ usually happens to be me.”

“Always,” he corrects her, reaching up to give her hand a delicate squeeze.  “You are _always_ what I need most, precious girl.”

She leans over the back of the chair to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Promise?”

Issay lifts her left hand up and prods the golden band on her ring finger.

“Swore it to the gods, didn’t I?  For all of eternity.”

She smiles and kisses him again.

“You did.  But eternity is a _very_ long time, and time… changes things… sometimes.”

He gives her wrist a light tug, drawing her around the chair so that he can pull her down into his lap.

“Kaya, my dearest, the only change time has wrought is to make me love you more.  Need you more.  And I intend to spend the rest of our lives making sure you love and need me, too.”

She laughs again.

“As if that hasn’t been a guarantee from the instant you said ‘May I have this dance?’.”

He gives her an affectionate hug.

“It wasn’t _that_ instantaneous, Sweetheart.  It took at _least_ thirty seconds for you to get over the shock of finding your soulmate at someone else’s wedding reception, and another thirty before you decided to accept my offer: one of the longest minutes of my life, I might add.”

“I had to be sure you weren’t just mocking me,” she pouts sweetly. “You certainly wouldn’t have been the first to treat asking me to dance as a joke.”

He kisses that pout, languidly and coaxing, the way she likes best, until she has practically melted into him.

“I would never mock you, Precious.”

“I know that _now_.  Back then you were just a stranger.  Even if you were my soulmate, I couldn’t help but be sceptical of your motives.”

“I just wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room.” 

He nuzzles her neck. 

“Still do, as a matter of fact.”

She gasps as he suddenly lifts them both to their feet, but confusion fades a second later when the opening refrain of a familiar tune filters softly through the speakers.

“May I have this dance, Fujiwara-san?” he asks with all the gallant formality of a noble courting a princess.

Her eyes sparkle with joy as she returns his elegant bow with a curtsey.

“You most certainly may.”

He wraps his arms around her and leads her through the steps of the slightly- outmoded yet fondly- reminiscent dance, humming the melody quietly into her ear.

“What _will_ the neighbours think!” she giggles, eyes fluttering toward the open curtains.

“If they’re nosy enough to peak in other people’s windows, they’ll all be quite envious of me, I’m sure,” he predicts, “As they _should_ be of the luckiest man in the world.”

“Oh, you,” she blushes.

It makes Issay so happy to put that blush on his wife’s cheeks.  He loves that he can make her feel her own beauty, that she no longer doubts the sincerity of the compliments he showers upon her the way she did when they first met.  And he has hope that time will deliver proof of his heart’s devotion as well, until the notion of his love fading is as ludicrous to her as it is to him.

He claims her lips again, pouring his adoration into each sensual caress as they continue to sway to the rhythm – one romantic ballad seamlessly fading into another.  Two hearts synchronizing to beat as one.

“My!” she whispers breathlessly.  “That isn’t quite how our first dance ended, is it?”

Issay chuckles.

“No, though not for lack of desire, Darling.  That’s why dancing in your own home is far superior to dancing in public; a man can kiss his wife as much as he likes and not have to worry he’s causing a scene.”

“Not _quite_ as much as he likes,” she teases.  “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so I can’t allow us to become _too_ distracted, or else the whole house may burn to the ground.”

He gives a huff of mock frustration.

“Very well, I’ll restrain myself for the moment.  But if I promise to help with the after-dinner cleaning, may I have you for dessert?”

Kaya’s cheeks darken, and she turns her gaze away from his, but gives a shy nod.

“That sounds… nice.”

“The perfect way to relieve the stress of the week.”

“What _was_ it that had you so frustrated when you came home?” she asks. 

He rests his cheek against her dark, silky hair.

“You know, I don’t even recall any longer,” he murmurs, “And holding you like this, I can’t be bothered to care.”

“All you needed was me?” she laughs.

He nods.

“All I will ever need, my sweet girl.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **1)** I had planned on this being part of a larger collection of vignettes from the !Verse, but given what happened with Brilliant World, I'm worried these two are going to want to tell more of their story than what this single chapter reveals. Because, after all, I have no control over my muses.  
>  **2)** No, there is no reason to think that real life Kaya is transgender (which is why the Category is marked as "Other" rather than either M/M or F/M). Yes, I am aware that gender-nonconformity and being transgender are not the same thing. I am _not_ being disrespectful to anyone by writing this. *Insert all other necessary disclaimers*  
>  **3)** Lest it be unclear, Fujiwara is allegedly Issay's family name.


End file.
